


The disappearance of Sugawara Koji

by joyfulwriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I’ll probably think of more as this goes on but yeah, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulwriting/pseuds/joyfulwriting
Summary: Sugawara Koushi lost the only thing that mattered to him when he was 23; his young son, Koji had been taken, without a trace.Now that he’s 35, he’s still never given up hope, but he’s begun to worry it’s becoming more unlikely with each passing day. So you can imagine his surprise when he finds him, in the unlikeliest of places.





	1. going, going, gone

**Author's Note:**

> this took forever shshjs but I’m excited to be writing this! I’m still writing Twin souls, however this was in the works was before it, I had just gotten distracted I suppose haha. Anyway, I wanna thank Keegs for helping me with this like months ago, and still being hyped for it even though it’s extremely late, I hope I don’t disappoint!

Sugawara Koushi was a typically calm and composed person. He was a mediator, the one to calm down others in times of crisis, and was the voice of reason. However, when it came to him in times of crisis, he was none of those things. 

This was one of those times. 

***  
The day before

“Make sure to call me when you get to your parents house, okay?”

Riku Cho, Koushi’s ex wife, merely nodded as she cradled their three year old son, Koji, in her arms, grabbing his bag. “I will.” 

He sighed softly and smiled at Koji, who was looking at his father with bright brown eyes. Koji mirrored his father’s smile, reaching out and trying to grab onto him. “Daddy!”

“I’m gonna miss you too buddy, but I’ll see you in a week, okay? Five sleeps.” Koushi held up five fingers, grinning, even though his heart broke a little inside. Of course he’d love to have more time with his baby, but partial custody was better than no custody at all. He didn’t trust Cho with Koji alone, at all, but at least they were going to be with her parents, and he trusted them. “I love you so much.”

“Love you too daddy.” Koji babbled softly, squealing with delight when Koushi covered his baby face in kisses. 

Cho sighed impatiently and pulled Koji back, walking to the door with him. “I’ll call you.”

Koushi sighed and waved. “Bye Koji!” 

“Bye daddy!” He waved back, tears welling up in his eyes as the door shut behind them. The car started up, and Koushi heard them drive away, and that was when he let out the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding in. The small apartment was silent, other than the sound of the fan going in the living room, and he wandered into his study, trying to find something to do. 

He decided to call a long time friend of his, Azumane Asahi, hoping that talking to him would get his mind off of missing his son. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, Asahi!” Koushi chirped happily, sitting in his chair at the desk. 

“Oh, hey Koushi.” He heard Asahi’s warm and kind voice from the other end, and he found himself feeling a little better. “What’s up?”

“What, I can’t call my best friend for no reason?” 

Asahi chuckled. “Uh huh, fair enough. So, how are you?”

“Oh, fine..” He sighed softly. “Cho took Koji for the week, so I’m kinda just..”

“Feeling lonely?”

“Exactly.”

Asahi smiled on his side of the phone. “Want me to come over for a bit? We could watch movies, maybe?”

It was then in that moment that Koushi was extremely grateful to have a friend like Asahi. A friend that would drop what they were doing to make sure they were okay and to help cheer them up. He considered himself lucky, and he smiled wider as he nodded. “Sounds good to me, see you in ten?”

“Make it five.” Asahi chuckled. “See you soon.”

Koushi clicked off the call and slid his phone in his pocket, going into the kitchen to prepare for their movie evening. This was surely going to get his mind off his worry and fretting, he was most likely just making it bigger in his mind anyway. Ever since his divorce with Cho, court proceedings and custody was a big fight between the two, until recently at least. Would he have preferred to have full custody instead of partial? Absolutely, but he would take what he could get.

He shook his head and took a package of popcorn out of the pantry and popped it into the microwave. Nope, this wasn’t going to be a sad night, it was going to be a happy one. He and Asahi were going to have fun, while he also anxiously awaited Cho’s call.

~~~

Cho never did call him, and she never answered his calls or texts either. She didn’t answer him the next day either, and that was when he called her parents. He’d been willing to give her the benefit of the doubt (maybe they were out doing something, or with her parents, something like that), but enough was enough. 

“Oh, Cho never made it here yesterday, but she called to say she was with you!” Her mother chirped, but Koushi’s stomach dropped. “Isn’t she?”

“N-No ma’am, she said she was going to see you, and then never called me..” His voice was quivering, and his hands were shaking so bad he almost dropped the phone. Koushi leaned against the counter, tears welling up in his eyes. “Will you please let me know if she calls?”

“Of course dear.” Her voice was laced with concern, and after they hung up, he frantically tried calling Cho over and over again, leaving message after message telling her to please call him. 

She never did. 

Later that night, he called the police and reported them both missing, because what if something bad happened to them both? The police came to his house and questioned him about the events of yesterday when they left and everything after, but there really wasn’t much he could say. He bid them goodbye and was with a friend the rest of the day, called her a few times, and went to bed, and continued to call until he called her parents, and then the police. They told him they’d be on the hunt for them both, and would call him with any updates. 

Koushi didn’t sleep a wink that night. 

Instead, he laid awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling as he thumbed one of Koji’s blankets, holding it close to his chest as he held back tears. How could this be happening right now? How could his son, the light of his life, be gone, without a trace? 

He waited all night, by the phone in case any news came, but none did. The story was running on every major news station, telling people to please call in if they had any information, but no one seemed to know anything. No one knew where his son was. 

A few days later, he got a call from the police station, saying that he needed to come down immediately. Asahi, who had been spending the last few days with him, offered to accompany him there, and, really, how could he refuse? So the two of them went down there, Asahi keeping a reassuring hand on his shoulder as they drove, Koushi sitting in the passengers seat. He wasn’t ashamed that he looked absolutely awful, how could he care about appearances when he felt so.. so empty?

When they arrived, an officer approached them, looking solemn. Koushi was almost afraid to ask, and yet he did. “Did you find my son?”

“I’m afraid not, Mr. Sugawara.. We did, however, find your ex-wife..”

His eyes widened. “What?? And Koji wasn’t with her?”

“We questioned her as to the whereabouts of where your son was, but she wouldn’t give us any information, we have officers searching the area we found her, and we’ll let you know, but—”

Koushi, however, had zoned out. His son was gone, and no one knew where he was. What had Cho done with him? He didn’t want to assume the worst, but his mind was racing with the most gruesome thoughts and images to go along with them, and he felt sick to his stomach. You hear about awful things happening to people on television, being kidnapped, hurt, sometimes fatally, but you never think it’ll happen to you, until it actually did happen, and he wanted to cry. He wanted to scream and sob and ask whatever higher deity was up there why this was happening. Why him?

The only reassuring thing was that Cho was being charged with child neglect and withholding information about where Koji actually was, however she was deemed too mentally unstable to actually follow through on her charges, so she ended up living with her parents. He was glad to have her out of his life, for good, but he didn’t have the one thing in the world he wanted more than anything. His son was still gone, and no one had any leads as to where he was. It eventually became a cold case, the police having dropped it to focus on other cases that popped up over the years. Everyone had forgotten, everyone except Koushi of course, and everyone dear to him. They all held onto the hope that somehow, somewhere, Koji Sugawara was alive and well, and that they would find him someday. Unfortunately, that day wasn’t today, or tomorrow, in fact it wouldn’t be for another 12 years.

As of now though, no one knew where his baby was, Koji Sugawara was gone without a trace.


	2. new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12 years later and Koushi’s got everything he wants, a partner, a good job, but the only thing still missing is Koji. Though, maybe he’s closer than he seems?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2! I’m kinda grinding on these, I’m hyped for it, and I’m hyped for you guys to see where this is headed!

12 years later

Koushi Sugawara had somewhat moved on, but then again, who could move on from their child being kidnapped by their ex?

So, rephrasing that, he had definitely not moved on, from that at least. He’d had a lot of realizations the past decade.

First of all, he had realized that he was into women and men, and was currently looking for a lasting love connection that wouldn’t end up in his partner being clinically insane. He figured that the bar was set pretty high from his last long term relationship, so it couldn’t be too hard (but more on that later).

Secondly, he was working as the head of his own daycare, and he was damn good at it too. He had always loved kids, and he went to school for Child Development and even went back to get a business degree, so he didn’t waste any time. From young to old, he loved looking after any age. But, despite that, he couldn’t fill the hole in his heart that was Koji.

Asahi had gotten married to his high school sweetheart, Nishinoya Yuu, and they had two kids, Katsu and Taro. They were 11 and 12 respectively, and they loved their uncle Suga. Actually, it was Yuu who had suggested Koushi get on a dating app to try and find someone, but he was reluctant. Who would want to date a guy with that much emotional baggage? 

Did he get the app anyway? Yeah, he did.

But he didn’t do anything with it, it mostly just sat in his phone, taunting him. Almost like it was saying, “All these people are happy, you could be too. Why don’t you want to be happy?” 

It’s not like he didn’t want to be happy, he did. But maybe he really was self-sabotaging himself, and keeping himself from getting into a relationship. Well, no more, he was getting a boyfriend or girlfriend if it killed him. But not on some dating app, he wanted a meet-cute.

Turned out he got both, his future boyfriend almost killing him and he got a meet-cute, sort of.

***  
5 months ago

—No, Asahi, I really don’t mind watching Katsu and Taro.” Koushi smiled as he meandered down the walking path in the park. It was a really nice day, and he had about an hour before the middle school and high school age kids came by. They liked to come there after school got out to do homework or play around outside, and he always had snacks and whatnot for them if they were hungry. Little kids came in the mornings, and older ones came in the afternoon, like clockwork.

“And Ryu and Tamaki? All four of them are really chaotic when they’re together.” Asahi fretted. “They’re just like Shouyo and Tobio.”

“I got it Asahi, don’t worry, you guys have a good time later!” He beamed. “What are you guys seeing again?”

“Spider-man, Yuu’s been wanting to see it since it came out, and we invited Shouyo and Tobio to come too.” Koushi could tell he was smiling fondly on the other end, just by the tone of his voice. “You know, it could be a triple date if you called that guy back.”

“More like he hasn’t called me back, and I actually had a really good time too.” He pouted, glancing over to see a bunch of kids running around and playing on the playground. “Oh well.”

“Don’t get down, you’ll find someone!”

He sighed, “Yeah right, like the perfect man will fall right out of the sky—”

Just then, out of nowhere, something came flying and hit him on the side of the head, causing him to stumble. “Ow!”

“Koushi? You okay?”

He rubbed the side of his head, looking down and seeing a stray volleyball rolling away. “Ah, yeah… I think I just got hit in the head by a volleyball?”

“A volleyball?”

“Yeah—”

“Oh my god, are you okay?!”

Koushi looked up to see a few men running towards him, the one in the front looking the most sheepish and apologetic. “Oh, I’m fine, really!”

“No no, I spiked it a little too hard-- Are you sure you’re okay?” The pretty guy sighed, rubbing his neck.

One of the men, a brunette, snickered behind him. “Nice going, Dai, you hit the guy you were ogling in the head.”

“Shut up Tooru!”

One of the other guys, one with spiky black hair grinned and pointed at him. “Oh! I know you, you run that daycare right? I bring Maemi there in the mornings.”

Koushi smiled, “Right, of course, she’s an absolute angel. So you’re Kuroo then?”

“Tetsurou Kuroo, that’s me.” Tetsurou stuck his hand out for him to shake, which he did. “Nice to actually meet ya.”

“Koushi Sugawara, but feel free to call me Suga.” He smiled and turned to the guy who still looked like he felt really bad. “And you are?”

“Ah…” He smiled and shook Koushi’s hand. “Daichi, Daichi Sawamura.”

Ooh, was that a spark when their hands touched? He didn’t typically believe in those sorts of cliches, but he was 99.9% sure Daichi could make a believer out of him. “Nice to meet you, Daichi.”

Daichi smiled at him, his hand lingering in Koushi’s a little longer than a normal handshake would be. “Yeah, nice to meet you too, Suga.”

***

Ever since that day, Koushi and Daichi had been inseparable. Or, if they couldn’t be together, they were texting and calling whenever they had the chance. It was like they were meant for each other this whole time.

Koushi learned that Daichi was a high school gym teacher, and he coached the boys volleyball team. He likes dogs and has an Australian Shepherd named Pepper, and, oh, he was a single dad.

He had adopted a boy, and then had two kids from his first marriage. They were absolutely adorable, though there was something about his eldest son that stuck out to him, something he couldn’t recognize. It was just a big feeling of deja vu was all, and he was pretty sure it didn’t mean anything.

In return, he had told Daichi about his son, Koji and what had happened to him. It was hard, but Daichi sat and listened, reaching over and giving his hand a squeeze every so often. It was nice to have someone just sit and listen without making dramatic noises or anything that would make him feel worse. He asked questions at the appropriate times and let Koushi cry when he needed to at the end. Daichi was like the perfect man, and he loved him so much (oh yes, they had told each other they loved each other by the time they were four months in).

***  
Present

As of right now, it was finally time for Koushi to meet Daichi’s kids. He was excited, after all, he was good with kids, no matter the age. But he didn’t know them, so he was at risk of making a bad impression and them hating him forever.

But that was the worst case scenario.

Koushi sighed as he stood outside of the Sawamura house, his knuckles hovering above the door. Why was he so incredibly nervous? Just knock and get it over with, Koushi.

With that little pep talk in mind, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door, waiting anxiously. He heard a dog bark, Pepper he could only assume, and then footsteps coming to answer the door. He was met with his boyfriend’s lovely face, and he felt his fears and nervousness melt away. “Hi…”

“Hey, come on in, dinner will be ready soon, but the kids are in the living room, so I’ll introduce you first.” Daichi smiled and pulled him forward, giving him a quick kiss. “You look gorgeous by the way.”

Koushi giggled, his cheeks going pink. “And you look extremely handsome, but we can do this later. I wanna meet your babies already.”

Daichi chuckled and pulled him inside, Pepper right at their heels and sniffing at this new person in her house. She ran ahead to the living room, and Koushi heard a little girl erupt into giggles. “Your daughter?”

“Mm, no, just some random little girl that wandered in, she won’t leave.” He teased, clearing his throat. “Guys? Can you come here?”

A few pairs of feet came rushing towards them, and Koushi’s heart melted. There was a girl and two boys, the girl had long brown hair and brown eyes, and the second youngest son had dark brown hair and brown eyes too. 

But… the eldest, looked different. Of course he was adopted, but he looked extremely familiar. He had platinum blonde hair, and brown eyes, and a smile as wide as his own. No… could it be…?

“Koushi, I want to introduce you to Sayaka, Masaru, and—“

Was he going to say the name he was hoping would come out of his mouth?

“—And Koji.”

They all bowed their heads respectfully, but Koushi still couldn’t believe his eyes. 

Koji Sugawara had been found, and had been adopted by his boyfriend.


End file.
